Splinter Cell Uncut
by Quetzalcoatl
Summary: Sam Fisher and America get a big surprise when they realise that Agent Blaustein and Agent Madison are not really dead..
1. Chapter 1 Shock For America

Please note, i do not own these characters! the words in between the hashes eg. '#Hi there!#' is Sam Fisher thinking..thats because i wasnt allowed to use italics for some apparent reason. So please R&R!  
  
++----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------++  
  
'Fisher, get the hell out of there now!' Screamed Colonel Irving Lambert down the Palm Opsat. Lambert is the Third Echelon Operation Co-ordinator. In other words he is the link between field operatives and agents under his command. The Palm Opsat is a compact, wrist mounted version of the standard civilian PDA designed for military use. '#More like a piece of junk,#' Fisher thought. Even though it is a unique piece of technology. '#It's just every year the Government scientists always have to bring out something more unique and intelligent, and it's always more complicated to use#'.  
  
Sam Fisher, a Third Echelon Field Operative, is the agent in which the United States and United Kingdom now depend on, enough weight on my shoulders yet? Said Fisher once. The war between Georgia, Russia and Korea with the rest of the world is all down to Sam Fisher's actions. If he gets caught, the US will probably deny his existence, then Fisher would be tortured until he had leaked an important piece of information, on which Georgia and Russia would act on immediately. The US and UK believe that Georgia are planning a nuclear war on the rest of the world, with Russia and Korea in on it. Georgia have captured one hundred American soldiers, and are planning to execute them live on TV. So it is down to Sam to first, find out if Georgia, Russia and South Korea are now working together. Working to wipe out the Americans, or the Dirty Americans as the Georgians refer to them as. Sam now sits on top of a moving elevator, suddenly a mighty explosion rocked the elevator. It shook, then after a second a mighty roar descended on to him and a pile of rubble and brick landed onto him.   
  
'What the fuck was that Lambert!' Sam Fisher screamed, not caring if the workers below heard him or not. Sam Fisher is wired up with cochlear implants so he can talk to Lambert without moving his Opsat to his mouth. The elevator shook with the effects of the blast and the effect of the rubble banging loudly on the roof of the elevator. An alarm went off somewhere on the floor below. He stood up and wondered why it was taking Colonel Lambert so long to answer his question. He brushed the dust and brick off him, and stood high and proud. Fisher wears a Government creation (again thought Fisher) which is embedded with photosensors that detect and let you know how much light falls on you, which is displayed on the Opsat. He is wearing black and grey combat trousers, with satchels attached to his thigh, containing ammo for his SC 20K and his Five-7 Pistol. Also smoke grenades, diversion cameras, sticky shockers, ring airfoil projectiles and sticky cameras are all of the multipurpose launcher (from the SC 20K) ammunition that are kept in the satchels and pockets of Sam Fisher. Over his skin tight, rubber zip up, is a bullet proof vest, again with satchels attached along the front of his bullet proof vest. His goggles sit upon his head which support night vision and thermal vision. His hair was greying and his eyes were wise. Some people thought Fisher was maybe to old to be in this line of work, but he and many others thought that his skill and athleticism beats anything else that u need on the battlefield.   
  
'Sorry Fisher, we haven't got any acceptance from the Government for this mission, they fired a missile trying to take out Kombayn Nikoladze.' Sighed Lambert. 'They have succeeded in taking out their Communications centre, so no radio's or telephones work. Unfortunately they keep the email system down in the basement. So the computers are still online, try and disconnected the computer centre down in basement floor three. From what I can see, it has not effected the basement floors. And that's where Nikoladze's "lieutenant" of the Russian Mafia is. His name is Vyacheslav Grinko. Find him, and interrogate him Fisher. Oh and by the way, we know that Agent Blaustein and Agent Madison are dead, but try and find out more about them and their disappearance.' Finished Lambert, before signing off.  
  
'Oh great.' Sam Fisher said, in his usual husky voice. Fisher knew about Agent Blaustein and Agent Madison, he was sent to look for them at the Georgian Police Station in T'bilisi. The CIA contacted NSA officials regarding the loss of contact with Agent Alison Madison, a CIA operative monitoring widespread communication shortages plaguing the former Soviet Republic of Georgia. A second operative, Agent Blaustein, was inserted into the Georgian capital T'bilisi to locate the missing operative Agent Madison, only to drop from contact seven days later. So Sam Fisher was sent in to find the two operatives, or the two operatives bodies and evaluate the situation. He had found their bodies, they were too mutilated to even make out a nose, an eye or a mouth. He had sent the fingerprints by Opsat back to Lambert, but somehow they didn't even have fingerprints. Sam had looked more closely and realised the Georgians had burnt the two agents fingertips, to conceal their identity. He whipped his Five-7 pistol out and checked if the two workers had left the elevator. He is in the Georgian Defence Ministry in T'bilisi, Georgia. Fisher kicked in the ventilation block on top of the elevator and jumped in. By his calculations he is on the basement floor one. '#Better start at the bottom and I guess i have to switch off the Internet connection..#' He pressed the button for basement floor three and waited. The elevator pinged and opened. '#Shit, didn't think the ping was that loud on an elevator before, that ping could have cost me my life!#' Fisher chuckled to himself. The alarm had stopped, but an announcement started to be read out over the tannoy. It said it in Georgian, Russian, Korean and then finally English.   
  
'The American Government has tried to take down our communications tower at the top of this building, they have not succeeded. Also, please all guards stay on ser jobs, ve believe there may be a Dirtee American spy in ze building. Over 'n' out.' Fisher found this funny, '#over and out? Who the hell says that anymore?#' Fisher realised the man had told a lie to the soldiers, saying that the communications line was intact. Fisher shook his head. '#Always lying to keep the soldiers in their right mind.#'   
  
He peeked out of the elevator, left and then right. The hall was a peach colour, with a cream linoleum floor. Flowers in pots were littered around the side of the hall. Realising no-one was there he stepped out and kept out his arms outstretched with his Five-7 pistol in his hands. A drinks machine sat in the middle of the corridor, against the wall. He crouched and ran to the machine and pressed his back to it, his boots made no sound what so ever. Around the corner of the hallway Fisher heard voices, talking in Russian. Play Time, Fisher thought. He pulled out his SC 2000 Modular Assault Weapon System and searched in his satchels, once he found what he was looking for (a cylinder with a sharp spike attached to the bottom) he loaded it into the multipurpose launcher and took aim at the wall. What Fisher had loaded into the SC 20K was a Distraction Camera. It has pan and zoom motors as well as its vision enhancement apparatus, with a noisemaker and a CO 2 gas canister. The image from the vision enhancement shows up on the Opsat. Fisher fired the camera and the spike embedded into the wall, making no sound at all. The Russian guards hadn't noticed a thing. He put his SC 20K back on his back, and checked out his Opsat on his wrist. Sure enough it had found the Distraction Camera and logged on, Sam moved an analog stick and the image turned towards the other end of the corridor, where the two guards were talking. They had appeared to had finished their conversation, '#bout time#' Fisher thought. One guard moved into a room on the far side, while the other guard moved towards the camera, although not actually seeing it. Sam checked out his Opsat once more and pressed a button, a whistle emitted from the camera, not too loud but not too quiet either. The guard in the far room must have not noticed it, but the guard in the corridor definitely had. He had a look of confusion on his face, but curiosity got the better of him. He started towards the camera, once he was near enough Fisher clicked a button and the gas poured out from the gas canister. The guard fell in an instant, the body made no sound as it hit the floor. '#Gotcha ya Fucker#' thought Fisher, laughing to himself.  
  
'Hey Mart, you vant a cup of covvee my friend?!' The guard in the far room shouted in a Russian accent. '#Oh shit!#' Fisher scrambled to the unconscious body and pulled him over his side of the corner of the corridor. He looked around trying to find a room of some sort that he could dump the body in. '#Oh shit oh shit oh shit#' Sam picked up the body and hurried to a room next to the elevator. 'Mart?! You ok buddy?!' Came another call from the Russian guard. Fisher opened the door next to the elevator. A janitors closet. He dumped the body quietly and turned off the light. This time the guard cried in Russian, Fisher heard footsteps rattling down the corridor and a clip being loaded into a handgun. The guard cried something else in Russian. The handle from the janitors closet started to rattle. 'Mart you in der?' Cried the Russian. The door opened. But instead of seeing Fisher standing over the unconscious body of his friend, he just saw buckets, brooms and other cleaning equipment.   
  
Fisher was now crawling in a ventilation shaft above the closet. '#Close call#' He thought. He had pushed the body on top of the shelves and covered it over with a blanket he had found in the corner of the room, before climbing into the ventilation.   
  
'#Could of been Christmas with my daughter, eating turkey and giving presents but no, I had to be having Christmas in a fucking tin can!#'   
  
He crawled for maybe a few seconds until he found another opening, he looked down and saw the other guard trying to find his partner on duty. The man walked to the drinks machine and shrugged while getting money out of his pocket.  
  
'Must have vent out to hava cigarette.' He muttered to himself. Fisher pulled out his Five-7 Pistol. '#Sometimes I hate this job#' Sam took aim at shot the guard in the head. He fell instantly. The bullet still left smoking inside his head. Fisher jumped down from the ventilation shaft quickly so no blood could be shed on the floor, and not making any noise he hid the body in the janitors closet.   
  
'#Well, that's them until the unconscious guy wakes up, and by that time I'll be out of here!#'   
  
He quietly moved down the hall with his pistol in his hands, past the drinks machine and around the corner. He pressed his back against the wall and shuffled sideways. In the far room he heard a TV, he looked into the room and found no one, so he ran in and tapped into the computer.   
  
'Holy shit!' Fisher said out loud. The computer screen read :-  
  
Execution Instructions For Agent Blaustein and Agent Madison   
  
1. Take them down to the Basement Floor four at half past six and gag them.  
  
2. Sit them on a stool and set up the equipment ready for the execution.  
  
3. The execution shall be one hour later than the soldier executions.  
  
4. You will find out what the execution will be when you bring them down.  
  
What shocked Fisher the most was that Agent Blaustein and Agent Madison were supposed to be dead. 


	2. Chapter 2 Genetic Experimentation or Vi...

Chapter 2 - Genetic Experimentation or Viral Weaponry Testing?  
  
Fisher stood there for a few minutes, staring at the computer screen, not believing what he had just read. He read it over just to be sure. He lifted his Opsat to switch the communication line on, but before he could a cry came from down the hallway. Fisher jumped, he wasn't expecting that. He turned his head looking for a hiding place, but the office was very simple. The crying became clearer, the guard was getting closer. '#There's gotta be somewhere I can go.#' Fisher heard the footsteps stop outside the door, in fact he didn't. He had climbed out of the window and was hanging from a drainage pipe.  
  
'This is a great job,' Fisher muttered to himself as he listened in on the guards searching the office. His eyes flew wide open as he heard the guards talk, the language they were talking in definitely wasn't Russian, or Georgian and nor Korean, the guards were talking in German. '#Holy Shit, German's are in on this to?#' He waited for maybe two or three minutes until the German guards decided to give up and return to their patrols. When they left he lifted himself up and tumbled into the office. Sam switched the communications line on and crouched behind a filing cabinet.  
  
'Fisher, what the hell happened in there? How did they not find you?' Cried Colonel Lambert. Fisher said nothing for about five seconds, when he got his breath back he began to tell Lambert the story.  
  
'Well I did my usual operation stuff, looked for a way past the two patrolling guards without having any casualties, but of course there was no way past them. I had to kill one of them.' Said Fisher in a gruff voice.  
  
'Carry on.'   
  
'I walked into the office that I am in now, checked the emails, documents and programmes on the computer. This is when I found out something.'  
  
'What did you find Fisher?'  
  
'I found an email,' Fisher took a deep breath and carried on. 'The email said something like,' he tried to remember what the email had said, 'it said that Agent Madison and Agent Blaustein are due to be executed tonight.' He finished with a gasp.  
  
'Did you see any date of which the person would have sent it? Did anyone sign it at the end?' Asked Lambert.  
  
'Yes, the date was todays date, the 15th. And the person who sent it was Grinko.'  
  
'Fisher, could you possibly send that email to us? I need to see it for myself.' Finished Lambert.  
  
'You don't believe me do you Lambert?'  
  
'Yes I do Fisher.'  
  
'Right.' Said Fisher, obviously quite pissed off. He cut off the communication and headed for the computer. '#Can't get emotional on this job. C'mon Sam, Get a grip of yourself,#' he thought to himself. But the news of Agent Madison and Agent Blaustein still being alive had sent shockwaves through his mind. He logged onto the computer once more and sent the document to Lambert, he then erased any existence of the document being sent to Lambert and his email address. When he had done this he pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear any footsteps or talking from the guards that had been sent to cover for Mart and Andriy. Fisher heard nothing, so as a precaution he slid a tiny instrument called the Optic Cable under the door. The Optic Cable is a flexible cable/camera and can easily be slipped under the doors to view what is on the other side, it just consists of a small cable and a screen attached to the other end of the cable. The image that is being projected back from the camera on the other end of the cable comes up on to the screen, it is also complete with night vision enhancement. Nothing showed up. Fisher opened the door with care, trying not to make any noise. No one was in the corridor. '#Thank god.#'  
  
He continued down the corridor, silently, crouching as he went. He continued until he came to a door, Fisher pressed his ear against the door to make sure. '#Not enough time to use the Optic Cable.#' When he decided no one was in the room he pushed the door open quickly, as he started to hear quick footsteps thumping down the hall. He looked around at his new surroundings. He was on a landing of a staircase. The room was pitch black, no light was coming from the lightbulb. '#Don't know if the light's on or not, or maybe it just has quite alot of muck on it..#' thought Fisher as he chuckled to himself. His eyes darted back to the staircase, '#Didn't I want to start at the bottom when I was in the elevator? And basement floor three was the lowest floor..? Wasn't it?#' Before he could think up any stories, a beeping sound entered his ears. It shook him up for a moment before he realised it was only a call from his Opsat.  
  
'Hey Sam!' Came a cry when he answered the Opsat. 'Hey I was just looking at the heat scanner here, I see you. And you seem as puzzled as I am. On the building plans, which are right in front of me, there is no evidence or recollection of a fourth basement floor. Seems a bit fishy to me.' The voice finished.  
  
'Aah Grimsdottir, wondered when I'd be hearing from you.'  
  
'I'll take that as a compliment Sam.'  
  
'You do that.'  
  
'Don't worry big Sam. I will.' Said Grimsdottir, chuckling to herself.  
  
'I didn't really find that as funny as you.' Fisher said, smiling to himself.  
  
'Oh well, some of us have a good sense of humour Sam.' Grimsdottir said, putting a bit of emphasis on the word "good".  
  
'Can we get back to the point please?' Fisher said, getting a bit restless.  
  
'Sure thing. Well as I was saying, the fourth basement floor is a mystery. Stay where you are for now, that's only if you can ok? I'll get back to you as soon as I have a chat with Lambert. Oh and by the way, Lambert is getting a bit shaky now, he knows Georgia are up to something. I read that email as well, you know the one that you sent us. There is definitely something going on.'  
  
'Take as long as you want.' Sam Finished before signing off. He looked about the landing and thought he'd hide in a dark corner until Grimsdottir came back with the information, '#Or probably to get permission or some other thing from Lambert for him to go down to the mysterious fourth floor.#' He waited for four or five minutes before the usual beeping sound occurred.   
  
'Well I've been talking to Lambert and he said -'  
  
'I don't really care what he had to say, just tell me if I have to go down to basement fourth floor or not.' Fisher said, he had a great deal of hatred for Lambert, '#That fat black man who sits on his fat ass all day. Telling me what to do, I know much more than him.#'  
  
'Err well yes, yes you are allowed to go down to the basement floor four.' Said Grimsdottir, obviously surprised by Fisher's outburst. 'And Fisher? Be careful, and if anything is suspicious, take it's photo. You have got your camera with you haven't you?'  
  
'Yes. What do you mean by suspicious?'  
  
'Well, I'll tell you later Fisher.' Grimsdottir signed off immediately.  
  
'#I hate it when they keep secrets from me.#' Fisher stood up and checked if he really had his camera with him, he did. He started to descend the stairs, listening and on the look out for any guards or security cameras. The stone walls seemed to close in on him as he neared the bottom, '#very spacious,#' he thought as a door came into view.. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked at the door, '#What the fuck?#' A biological hazard sign was marked across the door. But something else had caught his attention, a light had switched on above the door, and a neon sign read :-  
  
Experiments In Progress.  
  
Enter at your own risk.  
  
He remembered what Grimsdottir had said, "if anything is suspicious, take it's photo." Well this is definitely suspicious. He whipped out his camera and switched it to nightvision, checking if it showed up on the screen, then he clicked the button. He then opened the door quietly. He sneaked in through the door and had a look around. He was in a large testing area, lots of scientists were hurrying to and fro. There was dogs, rabbits and cats in cages. Fisher hurried across to a shelf and hid behind it. He peeked around the side and saw two scientists strap the cat down into a little chamber. They closed the lid which was made of glass. They then put their hands through a rubber kind of glove which was stuck on the glass chamber, the glove folded out into the chamber making an arm for protection. The cat was making an awful lot of noise, so several of the other scientists looked around to try and find where the noise was coming from. Some of them laughed. Fisher saw the fear in the cats eyes as it saw the needle come out from the box in the chamber, in the syringe Fisher saw a black substance bubbling. The scientist which was doing the testing, was shaking. Several of the Scientists had gathered round. Fisher couldn't get a clear view, so he moved forward, trying not to make any noise or trying not to attract anyone's attention. He hid behind another shelf, but this time he peeked through the medical and viral stuff on the shelf. '#Wait, Viral? Oh my god.#' He took a good look at the packaging, he took out his camera and took a photo of the box, which read - Contains Viral Substances. Handle With Care. The cat was now squirming, they obviously must have injected the substance they had in the needle. The man typing on the computer was looking at DNA diagrams, suddenly the blue DNA vanished ... and was replaced by black DNA. The man at the computer was startled for a moment. '#Black DNA?#' The Cat was still squirming, seemed as though it was screaming somehow. The man at the computer shouted something at the scientist who had injected the substance into the cat, the scientist immediately grabbed another needle, this time green coloured, and tried to stick the needle in the cats neck. The cat, who was behaving quite unusual now, hissed and spat at the scientist, the scientist had fear in his eyes. '#This obviously wasn't meant to happen.#' The cat's claws suddenly grew larger, razor like claws shot out of the cats paw and sliced the man's finger off, making him drop the anti-virus. The men and women that had gathered around suddenly stepped back, the scientist was screaming with pain. He yanked his arm out of the rubber and staggered back, holding his hand up, looking at it in despair. The tabby cat was squirming, and it's fur was turning black right in front of Fisher's eyes. Most of the people had fled. A man shouted something in Russian, and the man at the computer scrambled in the drawers and pulled out a tranquilliser gun, he quickly stuck the nozzle into the breathing holes on the chamber and shot the cat in the neck. It squirmed for two seconds more, then collapsed. '#Fucking Hell,#' was all that Fisher could think of 


End file.
